


Out of The Glass

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, a handsome guard, introducing Aomine the guard, poor Aomine as the third wheel in kikuro, someone take him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laptop, assignments, caramel machiatto, and Gold Locks. "It's better if I don't know that blonde too closely or--DID HE JUST DANCED?" AU!College life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from fanfiction.net :P  
> Hello fellow authors and readers. I am a new KiKuro contributor in here, so please anticipate!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket (Gahd Deym Et!)

Caramel machiatto. Check.  


Laptop. Check.  


Assignment. Check.  


Kuroko sat on his usual spot in the café. Everyone knows it was his working place every evening on weekends. Well, everyone who saw him. He had been admitted to Tokyo University for almost a year, and this Starbucks' caramel machiatto had glued his heart to the franchise. He thought it's a perfect combination of tongue-pleasuring and efficiency, since whenever he have the beverage on the table, his mind worked at it's best. Caramel machiatto aside, his spot in the café was acknowledged by the workers, and staffs even. Although it took them almost half a year to realize there was actually _someone_ sitting there, and no the seat wasn’t haunted. Kuroko didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he was used to, actually he _enjoyed_ , seeing people jump whenever they saw him appeared out of nowhere.  
His soft blue pupils shifted to the outside view, running away from the assignment for a second. He felt his eyes stinging, and that’s a good cue for him to take a break from the laptop screen. He stared at the bonsai tree at the park almost ten yalms away from the café, and peace overwhelmed him. The only thing that separated his desire to jump outside and take the fresh breath air was the thin sheet of glass. It was one of the most useful human invention, he thought, since he could enjoy a breathtaking scenery and have an air-conditioner blow his face at the same time. While his eyes were catching whatever was laid out there, a well-built figure walked towards him, and stood in front of the glass alligned with Kuroko's seat.  


This was one of the new interruptions in Kuroko's life.  


Kuroko figured the blonde would at least be 185 cm's tall, and most probably a Fashion major, judging from the outfit he was wearing, which might be the craziest Kuroko had seen in his entire life. Crazy, but sassy. Somehow he pulled it off with his insanely good looks. Kuroko snickered. "Lucky man", he said. With a height of only 168cm, he can't wear things like neon-colored jacket and leopard-print boots without his friends stared at him like he had grown another head.  


The blonde outside suddenly waved at him.  


Kuroko cocked his brow. He looked behind him, just making sure the man wasn’t waving at the person _behind_ him, because if Kuroko replied while it wasn’t meant for him, the embarassment could bring himself to jump into the nearest pond. After finished looking at his back, and was sure no one was near his seat, he looked back at the blonde.  


The blonde's smile was so bright, he thought it was noon all over again.  


Again, he reconsidered if the smile was meant for him, because no one had ever give him that carefree and zero-stress grin. Kuroko started to wonder if the man in front of him is a university student, since he's so beautiful and neat, while universities usually bring the zombies out of people.  


Kuroko sipped his drink calmly, his eyes ready to get back to work when suddenly the blonde pulled another stunt.  


He breathed out at the glass until it was fogged, and sketched a heart at the leftover steam wafting at the glass.  


Kuroko's eyebrows met and he was stunned for a moment. The blonde outside just kept standing there, with a smile blinding whoever passed by him. The powder blue haired boy shook his head, sighed silently and set his mind back on the assignment, letting the blonde flailed his arms in discontentment. Not long after that, a guard walked towards the pouting blonde.  


Yes, another actor in his current unpaid drama.  


Apparently the guard's name was Aomine, as Kuroko recalled looking at his name tag on the uniform. Either he was patrolling around the area, which was odd, or someone reported a crazy man dancing and grinning in front of a glass at Starbucks. Kuroko believed it was the latter, since people had a hard time realizing he was there.  


Aomine went straight to Gold Locks _(Kuroko decided to call him that)_ and was telling him to do his 'exercise' somewhere else since he's disturbing the campus community in the store. He pouted even more _(is that even possible?)_ , and before walking away from Kuroko's sight, he blew a kiss to the smaller man. Kuroko decided to brush it off with a sigh.  
==========================  


Just when he thought Gold Locks would give up, he made his appearance again at Starbucks, next to Kuroko's window glass. This time he brought a flower with him.  
A red rose, which is a sign of love, Kuroko's mind interpreted the situation. His mouth stretched into one that was tired of the growing affection, and not to mention unrequited. Surely the blonde wasn’t one that gives up easily, considering his tenacity to 'dance' in front of the glass was still strong, ignoring the looks he got from passerby. And Aomine, yes the guard, Kuroko thought, might have settled on the fact that he had to chase away Gold Locks every weekend at Starbucks.  


Kuroko's eyes met with the recyclable cup of his caramel machiatto, hands rubbing the temple of his head. A heavy sigh seethed out in between his teeth. He hungout at Starbucks with the idea of relaxing his mind, and he didn’t sign up for any of this recurring nonsense.  


Just when his fingers wanted to restart typing the report, he was astonished with the blonde's sudden ball dance. The red rose was clipped in between his lips, and his eyes became one that says the bed, making Kuroko questioned about his heterosexuality again. Gold Locks danced with all his might, and when Aomine came to shoo him away, Gold Locks entangled his fingers with Aomine's and continued dancing with him.  


Kuroko knew it was wrong for him to laugh, but Aomine's unwilling face in Gold Lock's dance were too hillarious to be ignored. Finally, his mouth escaped a chuckle, an expression which was enough for Gold Locks to stop dancing and stare at the laughing Kuroko. He enjoyed the view, until Aomine pulled out his baton and chased after Gold Locks for his dancing humiliation. Kuroko laughed even more.  


It turned out into a fine evening at the end.  
=======================================  


Seems like every weekend was something Kuroko anticipated for, and without him realizing it, he was always waiting for Gold Locks to appear in front of the glass with his performance. This evening, the blonde tried a new trick.  


Kuroko's calm blue eyes were attached to the screen, focusing on proofreading his report one last time. His thin hand grabbed his caramel machiatto and put the mouth of the cup at his lips. From the corner of his sight, he spotted a familiar size of shoe at the other side of the glass. Gold Locks.  


He shot up his gaze, expecting to meet whether a blinding smile or the stunning gold orbs of his. It was neither.  


A frog plush's face was splattered to the glass, making the caramel machiatto in Kuroko's mouth exploded outside.  


Great. Kuroko's laptop and notepad were showered with coffee. Thank goodness the report was in his laptop, or Kuroko would make sure Gold Locks pay the price. After wiping the remnants of his blasted drink, he glared at the smiling blonde outside, who was still oblivious of Kuroko's wrath.  


He stood up, and moved closer to the glass to converse with the blonde. His angry gestures made a question to Gold Locks. _Why would you do that?!_  


The blonde blinked several times. Maybe he didn’t see Kuroko spluttered his beverage a moment ago since he's so busy with the enormous frog toy. He passed a blank gaze to Kuroko, in which Kuroko replied with a facepalm. The baby blue-haired boy asked again.  


_What's with that frog plush?_  


Gold Locks showcased his blinding grin again, and answered, _It's for you_. His large hands held the frog's hands and outlined a shape resembling a heart. After that, the hands moved to where a frog's heart would be, and later extended his arms towards Kuroko. Normal girls would've gone 'Awww' for at least one whole minute, but Kuroko only managed to let out a faint blush, which was covered by his palm. Gosh, where is that guard when Kuroko needs him?  


Seconds after that, Aomine came into the picture. Good, Kuroko thought. He should get compensated handsomely afterwards. As usual, Aomine will chase after Gold Locks, but since this time the blonde has something he can consider as weapon, he ran ahead for a while and later pitched the frog toy straight at Aomine's face.  


Bullseye! Kuroko shouted inside his mind. Never would he thought the mysterious blonde would entertain him this much. And the guard too.  


Chuckling silently, Kuroko's mind slowly slipped away from his report.  
======================================  


Today, he have to meet up with his groupmates for a joint assignment, but he had spent a considerable amount of time at the café working on his other homeworks. In the meantime, he was also waiting for the blonde to show up with something, but to his dismay, Gold Locks never appeared until it was time for him to go for the meeting.  


Kuroko walked out of Starbucks after his friend called him and asked Kuroko to carpool to the main campus. Switching his phone to silent mode, Kuroko was interupted with a tug on his sleeve. It was Gold Locks. Complete with his _I'm sorry_ face.  


The petite teenager glared at him, and proceed to ignore him for most of his walk to his friend's car. But Gold Locks' guts was not strange to him as he kept up with Kuroko while saying sorry for his lateness. The car was now in sight, as if beckoning Kuroko to walk a pace faster. He was about to widen his steps when suddenly his gaze was blocked with a bouquet of flowers. His stride stopped immediately.  


Kuroko peeked his head out of the bush of flowers, and watched as Gold Locks fidget with embarassment. Blush emanated from his cheeks to the rest of his face, and it was amusing Kuroko to the bone. Maybe he really should re-evaluate himself as purely-unsadistic to a pain-inflictor.  


He breathed out softly and later accepted the flowers from the blonde. He gently took it out of the blonde's grasp and clasped it neatly in his small hands. Gold Locks was too amazed, he thought he saw heaven for a while when seeing Kuroko surrounded with flowers.  


A honk disrupted the blonde's moment of amazement. Kuroko's friend, his eyebrows were suspiciously branched at the end, was shouting at Kuroko, asking to 'hurry the hell up'. Kuroko nodded, and said thanks to Gold Locks briefly, before speeding to the car and buried into the pit inside. Meanwhile, Gold Locks was baffled by the sudden gratitude. It was the first time he heard Kuroko's voice. To him, Kuroko's voice was too soft and calm for it's own good.  


His eyes trailed Kuroko's figure in the car. Suddenly his eyes widen in shock. The car stopped in front of a trash bin. From where he was standing, he can see Kuroko holding the bouquet with questions in his mind, the wrinkles at Kuroko's baby face as proof. The blonde's heart was pouncing against his rib so hard, it must be bruising all over his organ inside. Does he want to throw the flowers?  


The bouquet was already half-way outside the car's window, but the blonde turned around. His eyes cannot comprehend the sight of Kuroko throwing away his heart right in front of him. Pools of tears crawled out of his eyes. And here he thought Kuroko had at least the delicacy to trash the flower at a secluded place, even if he doesn’t like it.  
Again, Gold Locks turned back to Kuroko's car because he decided it's not the time to give up just yet. He chased the car that was already going ahead towards a junction. Gold Locks took a shortcut and later arrived at the junction just before the car arrived.  


Kuroko was beyond surprised when Gold Locks' figure suddenly teleported to the front of the car, but thank goodness his friend had kicked the break as hard as he can so the car won't hit whoever that idiot was. Unfortunately, the car still landed violently on Gold Locks, and it sent the blonde tumbling on the ground. After the car has been brought to a complete halt, Kuroko and his friend jumped out of the vehicle and quickly ran over to the lying blonde.  


Gold Locks looked weak, and Kuroko cried in worry, although the absence of blood was questionable. His hands caressed the locks he wanted to touch so much; He was named Gold Locks for a reason. Kuroko kept telling the blonde to stay awake, and his friend was so frantic in searching for people to help.  


In Kuroko's arms, a chuckle was heard. Kuroko looked at the man, who was stifling his laugh with his scratched palms. The blue-haired man suppressed his urge to throw the blonde to the sky. He later slapped the blonde hard on his torso, earning a groan by Gold Locks.  


"Next time, I'll run over you for sure," said Kuroko, his mouth formed a pout. Still chuckling, the blonde handed a pen to Kuroko.  


"May I have your number?"  
=====================================  


Two weeks passed since the time Kuroko exchanged numbers with Kise _(although Kuroko still named him as Gold Locks in his phone)_ , but no news were heard from him. The long silence made Kuroko fell into disappointment, to the point he began to think that Kise was actually just playing with him. The blonde does qualify to be a legitimate playboy. Kuroko cursed himself for falling to the blonde. He should've known that it was all just a prank to increase his collection of number.  


The caramel machiatto he loved so much sat silently on the table. It didn’t look as delectable as always, and Kuroko worried at how much that affected him. Before this, he only need his laptop, assignment, and the coffee to complete his work.  


Now he needed Kise too.  


This is bad, he sighed. Puberty was a pain in the neck. Adulthood too. And Kuroko wished he never grew up from when he was a kid. What pained him the most was meeting Gold Locks. It was a burst of emotion; melange of happiness, longing, sadness, and ownership. When the blonde was right in front of him, his heart fluttered like butterflies flapping in front of a flower it likes. It felt nice and warm. What he didn’t want to face was the feeling at the end. When there is someone you love so much, and keep falling in love more and more even when you don't want to, it just left you drowning in tears.  


"Kuroko-san?"  


The smaller man sniffed, didn’t realize he was letting out tears down his cheek, but before he could wipe the remains of it, a blonde head came into his view and wiped Kuroko's face with his handkerchief. "K-Kurokoc--san! Why did you cry?" asked the blonde. Kuroko lifted his gaze.  


It was Gold Locks.  


Kuroko kept thanking whatever higher power up there that created this beautiful fate, because right now he can't bear to look away from Kise, not even for a second. His hands moved automatically to hug his beloved man.  


"I missed you," Kuroko whispered, "so much…it hurts."  


Right now Kuroko didn’t care if he's a playboy, or want to pull pranks on him, or just wanted to make Kuroko's life a living misery. Kuroko just wanted Kise. That's all.  


"Kurokocchi--I mean san… Please don't do this…"  


The blue-haired man stayed stubbornly on Kise's body. The blonde tried again.  


"Kurokoc--san, agh, screw it!! Kurokocchi, I…." His big hands moved to reply Kuroko's hug, blush overpowering his handsome face. "…I missed you too, Kurokocchi."  


That was all Kuroko needed to hear. Now he can gladly declare that he was in love with Kise, Gold Locks, blondie, …whatever. He nudges his nose to Kise's nape of neck, and exhaled one more time. All his uncertainties was blown away.  


"Um… Kurokocchi?"  


"Hmm?"  


"Look, I don't mind if you want to start making out here…"  


Quickly, Kuroko pushed Kise's body away from him, eyes wide in astonishment. Gosh, what did he just do?  


Seeing Kuroko's baffled reaction, Kise chuckled in amusement. "I thought you have an assignment to do since you're here?"  


"Right." Kuroko's head turned to his laptop that was left on the table. The lab report was still a blank page. "This is all your fault, Kise-kun."  


"What?"  


Palms gripping Kise's article of clothing, Kuroko scooted closer to Kise. Now was the time he's grateful for his low presence, so that he could do this without people giving him weird faces.  


"Before this I only need caramel machiatto, now I need you too."

**Extra Caramel**

"Nee, Kurokocchi?"  


"What is it?"  


Kise pouted. "At least look at me, Kurokocchi~!" He draped his hands around the smaller man, not caring of the looks he got from other people in Starbucks who considered Kise as overly affectionate in public places.  


"I have an assignment to do, Kise-kun," sighed Kuroko, his shoulders slightly slumped down because of the weight inflicted. "Let me finish this and then I can hangout with you."  


His focus went back to his laptop in an instant, leaving Kise hungry for more love and affection. Meanwhile, the blonde performed his extra pout action, kept thinking about what would make the paler man look at him. He let his hands rested on Kuroko's small body, and later put his chin on the smaller man's shoulder.  


Kuroko admits, this style of hugging was uncomfortable since he needs his hands to stay on the keyboard, but he can't resist the blonde more than he already did, because Gold Locks would totally whine and attract more unnecessary attention. The only thing he can do was to shift himself until the both of them were comfortable enough, so that Kuroko or Kise won't have any muscle pain by the time he finished his work.  


Sometimes Kuroko wondered, doesn’t his boyfriend have any assignments to do?  


His sky blue eyes were fixed on the screen, and his fingers typed on the keyboard at an insane speed. Before he knew it, the assignment was already half-way done when he heard a soft snore from Kise. He tailed Kise from the corner of his eyes.  


The blonde's sleeping face was serene, he can say the least, and it kinda made Kuroko sleepy too……NO! His assignment was his priority. His eyelids shot back up, and he straightened himself for another half of the assignment. He took one last glance to the poor puppy clinging to him like a dear life.  


_Why did I like him again?_ he asked himself, and yet here he caught himself kissing Kise's cheek softly and later turned back to his assignment. Since Kuroko was so immersed in his homework, he didn’t see Kise's small smile afterwards.


End file.
